


Feelings Keep Getting Stronger

by catrinahart



Series: Feelings Stay the Same Series [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But they are finally figuring it out, Idiots in Love, Kinda Sorta Epilogue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinahart/pseuds/catrinahart
Summary: It’s not even that late but God, Niall’s exhausted. The flight over from the States has worn him out and the last two weeks have been busy. He’s been constantly running and it’s exhausting.  Harry should be home tomorrow? or is it the day after? He doesn’t even know what day it is, but he knows is that it’s all dependent on Harry’s movie.  But what he is really ready for is for both of them to just be home a while.The conclusion of the Feelings Stay the Same Series





	Feelings Keep Getting Stronger

\----

It’s not even that late but God, he’s exhausted. The flight over from the States has worn him out and the last two weeks have been busy. He’s been constantly running and it’s exhausting. Myrtle Beach is always beautiful, but it’s always busy; at least when he’s there during golf season anyway.

He’s just leaving the terminal and his brain is so foggy he can't even think to do math. What fucking time zone is Harry in anyway? Fuck- he can't even remember. He’ll check the calendar when he gets to the cab, but right now he needs to navigate Heathrow. He sends off a quick text to Harry,  
**just landed,** and figures that Harry will get back to him when he can. Harry should be home tomorrow? or is it the day after? God he doesn’t even know what day it is, but he knows is that it’s all dependent on Harry’s movie.  But what he is really ready for is for both of them to just be home a while.

He stands at the carousel waiting for the alarm and scrolling through his phone checking his email and twitter, it was a long flight but nothing seems to have popped up during the Transatlantic flight. He sees some cameras around, hears a click or two, and tugs his snapback down a bit farther. He’s not really looking to have his picture taken today; it’s one of the most annoying things about dating someone who’s more than just a little famous.

Surprisingly though Harry’s not texting him back, but this movie has had a lot of night shoots so he knows that Harry’s sleep schedule is pretty fucked up right now. He’s called Niall at 2:00 in the morning while he’s been out jogging. But Niall usually just ends up shaking his head because Harry can be weird sometimes, but it’s never in a bad way.

Finally the alarm sounds signaling the luggage, and being a frequent flyer has its perks because his luggage is the first to come off the flight. He grabs his suitcase from the carousel and makes for the cab lane- he’s a little too tired to try for the tube right now, otherwise he’d take that home.

It’s almost time for him to slow down. Golf season is basically over and Harry’s movie is wrapping up filming this week. It’s been about two weeks since they’ve seen each other; not the longest they’ve gone without seeing each other; but after their last huge blow up fight they’d realized that was going to have to change. And he’s glad it did.

Even with just the two weeks passing he notices that their conversations get a bit shorter, more small talk, less real talk and he hates it because all he really wants to do is sit next to Harry in silence and let the warmth of the other man absorb into his skin- facetime and phone calls can only do so much. That’s why the rule is two weeks; that’s the longest they will go without seeing each other. Anything more than that just gets to be too much; too stressful on the relationship. They’ve learned a lot in the last year or so even though it did take a few rough patches to figure it out.

He’s proud of them. They’ve done pretty damn good considering where they came from just eighteen months ago when Niall was trying to hide from Harry at Liam’s wedding.

Walking out of the airport isn’t too bad, the paparazzi are minimal and while he knows they got some shots, they can’t be good. He’s so fucking tired.

He fights to stay awake in the back of the cab on the ride home. His eyes keep falling shut and the driver isn’t really helping, obviously sensing his exhaustion and keeps the conversation to a minimum. He thinks for a minute about going to Harry’s house instead. He has a key and part of him just wants to fall asleep in Harry’s stupid king sized bed with the ridiculous pink sheets that smell like him, but he goes to his own house instead. He didn’t talk to Harry about it and it’s not like he thinks he wouldn’t be welcome, but he has a feeling that in the end it would just make him even lonelier.

When he finally shuffles in the door; he doesn’t even notice it right away. He unlocks the front door and shuffles inside, and it takes him a minute to realize that the lights are on. Not only that, but he can smell something and his stomach makes a grumbling noise, because apparently he’s a lot hungrier than he thought.

There is a noise- a shuffle of feet moving and then when he looks up from kicking off his shoes, he’s there. Harry is _right there._ He can’t stop himself from blinking- afraid that Harry might just disappear.

He’s dressed in joggers and on old old Fleetwood Mac t-shirt, the top half of his curls pulled back away from his face in a half little ponytail, similar to the stage he’d gone through right after they’d broke up. But most of all his green eyes are bright and he’s smiling, and Niall wants to kiss his dimples.

“Jesus,” He drops his luggage on the floor and he’s not sure which one of them moves first but he’s got his arms around Harry’s shoulders, and Harry’s arms are around his waist and he’s up on his tiptoes, because Harry’s pulling him up to kiss him, lips on his, smiling against him as he kisses him.

It’s always a bit intense when they see each other again for the first time. He never knows where he wants to touch first, hands first gripping on Harry’s shoulders before moving into his hair to make the kiss a bit dirtier, a little deeper, relearning Harry’s taste as he presses against him, hips and chest pressed solid together.

Harry is the first to pull away and Niall can’t help just smiling up at him. “Fuck, what are you doing here?” He tugs Harry’s hair bringing him in close for a short kiss. “God, you are such a sight for sore eyes.” Harry laughs at him keeping him pulled in tight, those big hands of his spread across Niall’s lower back.

"Shooting got wrapped up early. I might have to fly to LA for a couple reshoots but that won’t be for a couple weeks, figured you could come along if you wanted. Got home yesterday. Wanted to surprise you.” Niall can’t stop smiling. He’s still fucking exhausted but he just got a pure shot of adrenaline.

Harry looks good; well he always looks good; but he looks _great_ being comfortable in Niall’s house waiting for him to come home.

“I made dinner.” Harry leans down to tuck his head into his neck and Niall does the same dropping his hands back to his shoulders.

“Fuck I missed you.” Niall mutters, it always surprises him how true it is. He almost feels like they shouldn’t be this close to each other. It’s only been a year, but after everything that happened last year, and Niall finally just giving into all the emotions that were still there, it was a quick transition to an even stronger couple then they had been before.

“Me too, love, me too.” Harry’s fingers are digging into his skin and Niall doesn’t want to let go but Harry’s mentioned dinner, and his stomach grumbles again reminding him that there is food nearby.

“Food?” Niall questions raising both eyebrows sheepishly and Harry just grabs his hand, luggage forgotten in the entry way as he drags him to the kitchen with a smile.

“I know how you are when you fly, so I just went with soup and sandwiches.” And Niall doesn’t really care, because its food and he doesn’t have to make it. It’s actually a pretty hearty beef and vegetable stew paired with ham and turkey sandwiches.

Niall grabs a plate Harry had premade and sits down at the table as Harry sits right beside him. He turns to face him and shuffles in close, invading Niall’s space like he loves to do. “You aren’t eating?” Niall asks dipping the grilled sandwich in soup taking a bite. It’s amazing and delicious.

“I will, I just want to get a good look at you first.” Niall’s in his normal travel clothes, shorts and a t shirt.  He doesn’t look great, but he gets it. He can’t stop his own eyes from drinking in Harry either. He takes his snapback off and Harry’s hand is instantly running through his hair. He smiles even as it gets in the way of him eating.

“Yeah, you can look at me and eat at the same time, ya know?” Niall laughs but Harry just cuddles in closer pressing a kiss to his cheek. Niall finally just gives up; he got a couple bites in anyway. He takes a few swigs of water,before he pushes the plate away; not too far though because he _is_ going to eat it, as he sets his elbow on the table and settles his chin on his hand. He just stares at Harry. The other lad is smiling back at him, “Hi.”

Harry sneaks his chair a little closer spreading his legs wide as he presses a kiss to Niall’s lips, “Hi,” and this right here is one of the best things about coming home. He’s never as happy as he is that first day of just being able to talk to Harry whenever he wants, touch him whenever he wants, and kiss him whenever he wants.

Harry’s insanely affectionate, not taking his hands off Niall any longer than possible as he fills him in on his flight, the scenes that he might have to reshoot, and how Anne’s doing as they eat. They both polish off their soup and sandwiches, and after he pushes his plate away Niall lets himself lean against Harry.  He can’t help but let himself be soothed by his voice, the cadence of his words, his lingering cologne from this morning that he can still smell, all of it adds up to home. By the time he’s done eating, he’s listing into Harry, letting him stroke his hands through his hair, over his shoulders; he just loves when Harry can’t keep his hands off of him.

“Are you finished, love? C’mon, let’s put you to bed.” Harry’s standing beside him, pulling him up and there is a supporting arm around his waist.

“’m awake.” He mutters, but barely. He can’t even keep his eyes open, but he really should try- he needs to reset his clock to London time, if he can just make it to 8:00 that should be enough.

“Mm hm, that’s convincing.” There’s a kiss pressed into his temple and Niall just smiles, because this is all he’s wanted since last week. But they are both almost done travelling for the year. The holidays will be here in the next couple months, and with Harry done with the movie he can travel with Niall or fly over on the weekends if he wants to. “Go to bed…”

“I’m good right here.” Niall tells him, leaning in to him and just absorbing his body heat. Harry shakes with laughter, his hands moving up and down his back, soothing the tension he’s still carrying there. It won’t be long though until it’s all gone- being around Harry just does that to him.

“Well, I’m tired too, so let’s at least move this to the bed.” Harry tells him and Niall can’t tell if he’s serious or if he’s just trying to get Niall to lie down. But he knows as soon as he lays down he’s going to be out. And he just wants to listen to Harry talk more and look at him and just be home _with_ _him_.

The last couple times they had seen each other had just been a day here, a weekend there, half their time spent in hotel rooms while they were working. This is the first time in a month that he and Harry have nowhere to go for at least the next 10 days. He’s looking forward to it. They didn’t even make plans with anyone else for the first three days, just them- to give them the time the need to reconnect and sync back up with each other. They found out the hard way that not giving the other time to relax and _reconnect_ just made things worse.

“Okay,” and he watches Harry put the leftover soup in the fridge before they move back to the stairs to head up to the bedroom. Harry grabs Niall’s abandoned luggage from the entry way and they move upstairs.  

Niall fights to stay awake a little while longer. He heads to the bathroom, showers off the smell of the recycled airport air, brushes his teeth and throws his clothes in the hamper. The sound of Harry moving around in the bedroom is a comfortable soothing sound that he didn’t realize was something he needed until now, as it washes over his jagged edges smoothing them down. He grabs a clean pair of pants and pulls them on before turning to look at Harry.

Harry’s already naked on the bed when he finally turns his attention to him and he holds his arms wide with a smile of pure happiness on his face. Niall smiles back, knows that his own is tinged with exhaustion but that doesn’t make it any less real.  He crawls onto the bed and lets himself be pulled into Harry’s chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. He feels himself relax for the very first time since he walked out the door two weeks ago.

He pulls away, just a bit so he can look at Harry and he’s looking right back at him. His green eyes bright and happy and he’s so glad he’s here.

“Talk to me.”  Niall tells him and Harry chuckles. Harry’s pulling the sheet up over them, then does the same with  a light blanket… they’ll be wrapped up in each other quick enough anyway, they don’t really need much to keep them warm.

“What do you want me to talk about?” His voice is soft, both of them winding down. They’re just lying in bed together on their sides facing one another. They aren’t even really touching except for their fingertips but its still familiar, and intimate.

“I don’t care. Anything.” Niall tells him and the look on Harry’s face just screams _fond._ Bit it’s not like Harry isn’t exactly the same when he comes home to Niall, always pressing in close to Niall and pulling him into his chest. If both of them were a bit more awake and energized there would be a lot more happening in this bed right now.

“I love you.” Harry moves forward pressing a kiss to his forehead then to his lips which Niall returns despite the fact that he knows he’s going to be asleep in seconds.

“I love you, too, pet. So much.”

Harry does as he asks and sure, Niall isn’t really catching much of what he’s saying, but even as he’s starting to fall asleep he can feel himself being gathered up close in Harry’s arms, pulled into his chest, and he presses a kiss to Harry’s heart right before he lets sleep take him.

He wakes up to the sound of the shower running and the bed emptier than it was the night before. He doesn’t want to get up but his body makes him, so he heads to the bathroom where he can hear Harry singing in the shower as the steam floods the room. He can’t place the tune, but he recognizes it; can’t help himself from humming along.

He uses the toilet and brushes his teeth, thinking, planning on getting up for the day, not that he has much to do. He had been planning to keep this week mostly free, but that was before he knew that Harry would be home. He should check his phone make sure he doesn’t have anything planned. Where is his phone? Fuck he doesn’t even know what he did with it last night.

But as he walks by the bed, still warm and messed up, it still looks welcoming and comfortable as it did last night. “Fuck it,” he mutters more to himself than anything else, feeling lazy in a way he’s normally not he climbs back into bed, wraps his arms around Harry’s pillow and he’s out again before he knows it.

It can’t be that much later when he wakes again. It’s quiet, the shower has turned off and the bed is shifting underneath him. He’s been asleep long enough to toss and turn. He’s flipped onto his back, sprawled out, as he has the tendency to do when he’s in bed alone, Harry’s pillow pushed off to the side.   

When he looks down Harry’s crawling back into bed with him. He sprawls himself out on his chest between Niall’s legs, laying his head on his belly; his mostly wet hair is dripping small drops of water on his stomach, and it’s a perfect reminder that this is real and not a dream. Harry looks up at him, a smirk on his lips as his right hand sneaks up and pulls down the elastic band of his pants fingers rubbing small circles on his hip with his thumb, right over his tattoo.

It’s not like he didn’t know when he was 21, when he got that tattoo, what it would do to Harry. To see Niall’s devotion to him inked on his skin. It is his only tattoo; he’s pretty sure it will be his only one ever; but he loves Harry’s obsession with it. His need to constantly touch it, how whether he’s dressed or completely starkers, Harry _has_ to touch it; obviously not all the time; but if he can he will.

Niall lets his eyes flutter closed enjoying the touch as he lets a smile spread on his face. Harry’s body is a welcome heat pressed into him. Last night he was too exhausted to think of much more than sleep, but now with Harry here, naked in bed, between his legs, his body is revving up, ready for the other type of _welcome home._ He brings a hand up to run it through Harry’s still damp curls.

“Hey.” He doesn’t even try to disguise the hopeless love in his voice, besides he wants Harry to hear it, to know it, _always._

“Hey, I thought I heard you get up?” Harry presses a kiss into his belly and then bites the soft curve of his stomach under his belly button. It sends a shock right through him; he’s not even a little bit embarrassed that his dick twitches right under Harry’s chest. It’s not like Harry doesn’t know what he does to him.

“Yeah, I did, but then the bed was calling to me so I decided to climb right back in.” Niall smiles at the ceiling letting his contentment settle in. He’s _home._ With Harry… more precisely _in bed_ with Harry.

“Yeah, the bed looked pretty inviting to me too.” Harry’s hands have moved up to either side of Niall’s chest and he levers himself up to hover over Niall, his naked hips pressed against Niall’s in just his pants.

“It looks better with you in it.” Harry’s green eyes are hot and it’s not like Niall doesn’t know what he wants. It’s not like he doesn’t want the same damn thing.

Niall loves how much Harry loves him, _wants him,_ it’s obvious, and he’s never hidden it. Back when they were teenagers figuring it out for the first time; back to when they first got back together; Niall has never had to question if Harry wants him.

Niall pulls his arms up above his head, letting his chest and hips rise up and press firmly against Harry as he stretches from his head to his toes before he relaxes back down. He smiles when Harry glares at him.

“You’re a tease.” Harry growls but it’s obviously not threatening because he’s leaning down to press a light _good_ _morning_ kiss against Niall’s smiling lips.

“No I’m not; I’d only be a tease if I’m leading you on. I plan on giving you exactly what you want.”  Niall raises his eyebrows and then reaches down to Harry’s arse to pull their hips tight so he can press his hardening cock right into Harry’s equally hardening length. He’s not a saint, it’s been two weeks since his last proper shag and Harry’s the one who actually has the tendency to be the tease. Hands slow as he builds up the arousal, opens him up, and shags him until his brain melts out his ears.

“Oh, since you know me so well, what _do_ I want?” Harry leans down, the question is breathed directly into his ear, soft and husky and he can feel Harry’s smirk when the tremor shudders down his spine. Damn bastard knows exactly what that voice does to him.

He turns his head, presses a kiss to Harry’s neck, a small bite right underneath his ear. “ _Haz_ …” he says it on a laugh, and the boy in question pulls back with a smile, before kissing him. Not like the sweet welcoming kisses of last night, these are the passionate kisses that cause the heat to flare across

Niall’s skin and light his body on fire. He keeps a hold on Harry’s arse, and takes a leg and wraps it around Harry’s hip keeping him close not letting him go. Making sure through this kiss Harry knows exactly how much he was missed.

It feels so good to be under him, Harry’s heat warming every part of his skin, it’s almost overwhelming in the way it steals his breath. How his thoughts disappear and the only thing that he can see, touch, taste, and feel is Harry. The way that Harry keeps kissing him, tongue sneaky and exploring each inch of his mouth just to make sure nothing has changed – that every inch of him still belongs to Harry.

“ _Ni,”_ He mocks him, pulling away so that they can both catch their breath. “You know I love to hear you say it.” But he doesn’t get to say anything because Harry’s kissing him again, and after finally reclaiming every inch of his mouth he moves his red lips down to his neck to his chest, and starts to take him apart, kiss by kiss. His hands and mouth are just not staying still, teeth gently biting one peaked nipple while the other hand pinches the other. Both seem to have a direct line to his cock which is still getting harder by the second.

Niall lets his hands wander up Harry’s waist to his shoulders, where he can’t help it when his nails bite into his skin. He fights the urge to shove his hands in Harry’s hair and push his head down to his aching prick, but he doesn’t because this will be over far too quickly if he does. Just thinking about it; picturing it makes him arch his hips up hard, searching for that delicious friction.

“C’mon, don’t tease.” Niall hisses pressing his hips up again, clothed erection pressing against Harry’s chest, because he keeps moving down, Niall’s leg dropping from his hip. Harry always does this and Niall pretends to hate it but really he loves it- Harry goes through and becomes reacquainted with all his hot spots. Now Harry’s lips are on his belly, biting right under his belly button and his big hands are on his hips keeping him from squirming, keeping him from getting any relief.

“It’s not teasing if I’m going to give you what you want.”  Harry tosses his joking words right back in his face and Niall groans because Harry finally gets his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and starts to pull them down slow. “What do you want Niall?”

Niall doesn’t know how it became a _thing_ , but after one really bad throw down fight Harry had told him; _begged him;_ that he just needed to make love to him. Niall wanted to talk it out first but once he’d heard Harry say that- all he knew was that he wanted to give Harry what he needed. And it’s not like he didn’t need the exact same thing. He’d asked Harry to make love to him then, trying to make things light, and after that night Harry just loves to hear him say it; has made a habit of trying to _make_ him say it. And for some reason it always makes Niall blush, mostly because it’s so cheesy, but Harry is too. Niall has no issue demanding to be fucked but this… _this_ makes him blush?  “Make love to me, _please?_ ” It comes out a bit more needy than he wants but it gets Harry moving.

For just a moment the heat and pressure of Harry is gone, but then so are his pants so he’s okay with it. That’s good- it’s _progress._ And finally Harry is back over him, and he starts with a sharp bite to Niall’s tattoo only to press a soothing kiss to it next. Then he takes the head of Niall’s cock in his mouth sucking sharply. Niall’s hands fly to his hair as he lets out a shout. Harry starts a slow rhythm, moving his mouth up and down, tongue pressing on the vein underneath.

When he looks down, Harry’s eyes are on him, watching him as he fights not to come right down Harry’s throat. His eyes are hot and Niall tries to hold his gaze but he can’t stop his neck from arching and his toes curling into the sheets underneath him.

“Haz!” It’s going to be over before he knows it, he pulls tight on Harry’s hair and then he’s pulling away  just to settle back over him, both of them gloriously naked. Harry’s hand is moving between his legs, and he doesn’t even know when Harry had gotten the lube out, but thank God he did.  

“Fucking finally,” but it turns to an unrecognizable moan when Harry finally breaches him. One long thick finger pressing in; he wants to tell Harry he needs more and to hurry up, but everything that comes out of his mouth is a garbled mess of moans and whimpers between Harry’s teasing finger and teeth on his neck. He can feel the coolness of Harry’s rings that he forgot to take off, and it’s stark with the heat of his skin.It feels good, grounding in a way while he’s losing his head.

“God, I love how you sound,” Harry’s voice is dark in his ear and he can feel the press of Harry’s cock against his hip, he wants more, now. Harry’s teeth nibble on his earlobe and his hips press up even as Harry’s hips press down, giving them both friction they want. “I love making a mess outta you,” his words run together as he presses kisses down his neck, and he pulls out one finger just to have a second press in with it.

“Jesus Christ,” his hips jerk up when Harry finally presses against his prostate, and then he’s stretching, scissoring those finger and massaging inside, “C’mon, c’mon, another…” is what he thinks he says but Harry’s kissing him again swallowing down all his nonsense and moans. Finally- _finally,_ Harry has three long thick fingers spreading him open and he can’t wait. He can’t. He’s right on the edge now, but he wants to cum _with_ Harry, not before him. He grabs Harry’s hair pulling him away from him. Niall’s panting right against Harry’s lips and his eyes are dark, so dark he feels like he could just drown in them. “Please, _please_ , now.”

“Yeah,” And then Harry’s pulling his fingers out and after a moment of pure vertigo, Niall finds himself on top of Harry, straddling just below his hips, Harry’s legs bent up behind him heels pressed firmly into the bed.

“Oh, when did you learn that move?” Niall pats around the bed for the lube but Harry must have beat him to it, already has a hand on his prick slicking it up before wiping his hand on the sheets.

“Gotta keep you on your toes.” Harry tells him and god he’s such a _dork._

“You read about it didn’t you?” Niall laughs a bit because Harry reads all this kinky shit but, hey, sometimes it works out.

“Yeah, and look at you now, all open and ready for me but instead you’re still talking…” He keeps his eyes hooded as he looks at Niall and he takes the hint. Niall grabs Harry at the base of his dick and presses it right against his entrance as he presses down.

_Finally,_ sometimes this right here, the stretch and the warmth of Harry’s pressing into him, is what his body really needs to understand that he’s home, but it’s not _just_ that. It’s Harry’s green eyes almost black, hands holding so tight to his hips he can feel each finger individually and his face flushed but still completely focused on Niall.     

“There ya go, love, that’s it, nice and slow, let me look at you.” Niall barely registers Harry’s soft voice as he bottoms out. He knows why Harry flipped them, sometimes after it been a while, it’s better for Niall to control the pace and Harry knows it. Niall’s hands claw into Harry’s chest and he just takes it all in for a second. His orgasm is already curling in his belly, it’s always quick when they haven’t seen each other for a bit. Harry’s large cock is a hot pulsing mass inside of him and he lets his hips move, just a bit, an inch or so before he drops back down.

“Hmm,” He can’t help but moan. Harry feels so good inside of him. He swears that if he focuses he can feel Harry’s pulse throbbing inside him.   

Harry’s hands are tight on his hips helping him start to move and he starts to pick up the pace. “Yeah babe, just like that.” He lets his hands slide down Harry’s chest as he searches for the right angle, and once he finds it he can’t help the gasp that escapes from his lips.

“God, you look so good riding me. So fucking gorgeous.” Harry always talks during sex, Niall isn’t even sure if he _knows_ what he’s saying but he loves it. He can feel his cheeks heating from the praise. Harry’s helping him now, controlling the angle of his hips so he’s nailing his prostate, helping him lift his hips, and using his feet to lever himself up pressing his own hips up against Niall.

The air is filled with the noise of their wet slick skin and the ‘ _uh uh uh,’_ sounds that slip out of Niall’s mouth and Harry’s words a soundtrack to their shagging. Niall can feel it, his belly is tensing, he closes his eyes and when Harry says, “Touch yourself,” he doesn’t even question the order, just reaches down grabs his dick and strokes himself in time with the thrusts that are going quickly out of control. “You feel so good, Ni. So fucking good.” And Harry’s voice is soothing over his skin, making a shiver run down his spine, “Yeah, babe, you’re close, I can feel it; you’re so fucking tight.”

Harry’s thrusting up into him, and between the two of them the rhythm is fast and hard. “Oh god, fuck, Haz  I’m….” Niall never fully gets the words out because he’s already cumming, his cock twitching as his release splatters all over Harry’s moth tattoo.

“Me too.” Harry is thrusting up into his body with no rhythm. He just holds Niall’s hips tight as he drives into him hard and sloppy and his thrusts stutter as his dick pulses coming inside Niall’s arse. He holds Niall’s hips tight to him and Niall falls over on to his chest pressing light little kisses there tasting the salt on his skin.

Harry’s gentle when he maneuvers Niall’s hips so his cock can pull out. Niall lets out a bit of a moan and Harry huffs out a laugh. Niall never wants the sex to end; sometimes he wishes that Harry could just stay inside him forever. For him there is just something about the connection they have that burns so bright when they’re linked together that he just never wants it to fade.

He can’t stop touching Harry’s skin, pressing kisses up his chest, trailing to his collarbone, and up his neck. He wants to stay right here for the rest of the day, week, month, hell the rest of the year. It’s almost over anyway. But Harry is starting to stir underneath him and it’s a different sort of energy.

“C’mon, let’s get you in the shower. I have a surprise for you.” Harry’s hands are rubbing up and down his back, pressing some of his own energy into Niall’s skin.

 "Is it a sexy surprise?” Niall asks not wanting to get up yet. He’s quite comfortable sprawled all over Harry.

 Harry’s chest rumbles underneath him as he laughs. “No, it’s not.” Harry pushes him over and Niall lands on his back with Harry hovering over him. Sexy Harry has given way to happy Harry and well, Niall really doesn’t care as long as it’s _Harry._

 "What is it?” Niall brings his hands up to either side of Harry’s smiling face to pull him down for a short kiss. And it’s so good he does it again, and again.

 “Hmm, you do know what a surprise is, right?” Harry asks him, but he keeps letting Niall pull him into sweet little kisses, letting Niall pull him down so Harry’s body is heavy on his.

 “I hate surprises. Let’s stay here in bed instead, see how many orgasms we can have in a day.” He takes a leg and loops it up over Harry’s hip to pull him in tight and Harry kisses him again but then pulls away, green eyes serious.

 “How about you come with me and let me surprise you and then we come back here and spend the rest of the day naked in bed? I won’t even make you leave the bed to eat… I’ll get take out or bring you dinner in bed.” Okay, Harry’s really serious. He knows that Niall would never eat in bed anyway; his OCD wouldn’t allow it; but for him to be offering…this must be important.

 “Okay Haz, surprise away.” Niall laughs as Harry pulls him up out of bed and basically shoves him towards the bathroom.

 “Breakfast will be ready when you get downstairs.” Harry tells him, hands still on his waist as he turns the water on in the shower. As soon as the shower starts to warm up, Harry presses him in and Niall just laughs at him. When he meets Harry green eyes they’re bright and happy.

 “I have food?” Niall didn’t even question it last night but he knew that he didn’t have that much food when he left.

 “I went shopping, silly. Now get clean and I’ll see you in a bit.” Niall grabs his hand and pulls him in to the shower stall as well, even though really he was just here.

 “Don’t you need to wash off a bit too? I mean, we did get a little dirty…you could join me just for a little bit.” He watches as Harry looks down at his stomach, Niall’s cum drying on his tattoo.

 “Okay, but only for a bit. We have an appointment.” Harry’s serious stepping into the shower with Niall and he smiles soaping up the flannel and rubbing it on Harry’s stomach before moving down. He wraps his hand around Harry’s cock, cleaning it off and if it wasn’t for Harry’s serious look he would really try to talk him into round two.

 Instead he says, “I’ll behave.” And he does, he only just kisses Harry as he wipes him down clean, “Now go make me brekkie.” Niall shoos him out the shower then gets himself all clean.

 By the time he makes it down to the kitchen, Harry has bacon and eggs with toast for Niall and a smoothie for himself. “Are you on another diet, pet?” Niall asks moving in to kiss him, then just tucking close into his side to stand while he eats. He just wants to be close to Harry, in his space, back in his gravity.

 “No, just found a recipe I like so I’m sticking with it.” He tells him, but he wraps his arm around Niall’s waist holding him close but still leaving the other man enough space to eat.

 “Hmm,” they eat in silence and finally Niall gets tired of seeing Harry look at the clock. “Are we late?”  Niall asks, because Harry’s nervous and he really doesn’t get nervous so this really must be some kind of big deal for him.

 “Uh, no, but we should leave soon...” He looks back over to Niall and he finishes his breakfast and rinses the dishes and puts them in the dishwasher. He looks down at his casual jeans and white Henley.

 “Am I dressed up enough?” Harry’s just in black skinny jeans and a red button up nothing fancy, but it doesn’t hurt to ask.

 “Yeah, you look great.” and Harry’s eyes are just dark enough, just suggestive enough that Niall’s pretty sure if this surprise wasn’t on the books they’d be heading right back to bed.

 “Ok, then let’s go.” He extends his hand and Harry grabs it tangling their fingers together. It’s only October but it might get chilly, so Niall grabs a jacket for both of them. When he gets to the garage Harry’s Ranger Rover is in the second, normally empty stall, and he can’t help but smile. He wonders if Harry even spent any time at his house before he came here.

 He gets in the passenger seat and leans back, putting on his sunglasses, “Surprise away.” Niall tells him and Harry laughs as he puts on his own sunglasses and waits for the garage door to open.

 It’s a short drive, not really that far from where they both live. Niall likes the neighborhood they live in.  It’s a great little community with a lot of little things that go on. And they seem to be used to having somewhat famous people around because Niall and Harry can walk around like its no big deal.

 Apparently it only takes a few minutes to get to where they are going, and Harry pulls to a stop at a large black fence style gate. Down the driveway he can see a beautiful old style house. It looks big- but not huge, made out of stone and definitely one of the older houses is the neighborhood. It’s gated and fenced with an acre or two of private land, a couple small outbuildings and the backyard is fenced in with stone.  The trees on the acreage are huge, old trees that where there long before the house and aesthetically it just screams Harry, but there is something about that house that just warms Niall’s heart. The thing that Niall really can’t help but notice is a “for sale” sign out front.

 Harry types in the code and the gate opens and Niall can’t help but look at him.

 “What are we doing here?” Niall asks, as Harry drives up the lane and parks in front of the house.

 “Well, we’re here to take a look.” Harry tells him and his grin is bright, dimples on full display as he gets out of the car and walks to Niall’s side opening the door for him. He unbuckles his seat belt and steps out of the Range Rover.  Harry closes his door and then laces their fingers together. “C’mon.” Harry pulls gently, pulling Niall up the couple of stairs and opening the heavy wooden front door.

 “Why do you have a key? What’s going on?’ Niall asks again but then he’s just led through the door into the entryway.

 “Just look at the house Ni,” he follows Harry’s lead, it’s not offensively huge but bigger than what any one person could want for. There are 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, one very large kitchen, a sitting room, a parlor, and a formal dining room, and sunroom with windows along all sides and a couple of other rooms that Niall doesn’t even know what they would be used for. The backyard has a pool, half indoor half out and there is a hot tub on a small private deck.

 The house has obviously been prepped for sale, all the walls are white but the dining room and kitchen have a beautiful large brown brick tile floor, and the doors and trim were left in the original oak instead of being painted over like in other parts of the house. All the other floors are a rich dark hardwood and the house is lacking personality but it’s extremely beautiful. Niall loves it.

 Is Harry thinking of buying a new house?  He hasn’t really mentioned anything about it. It definitely hasn’t come up in conversation, but they don’t always have their really serious conversations until they are face to face. And a house is a huge investment. Does that mean he’s selling his other house?

 “What do you think?” Harry asks guiding him up the stairs and pushing open double doors that lead to a beautiful master suite. This room is carpeted with a soft fluffy carpet; the wooden trim just a touch darker than the rest of the house. There are exposed beams on the ceiling and the entirety of it is wood. He would love to wake up to that every morning. He heads towards the closet and its massive, organizers and shelving that would be wasted on Harry and how he just tosses his clothes around. There is a washer and dryer between the closet and the bathroom and it has a full standing shower, bathtub, and dual vanity and then leads right back into the bedroom.

 “Haz, it’s beautiful.” Niall can’t help but appreciate the house. This is his favorite room. The view is fantastic and private, but he’s pretty sure there is also a tube station just a 10 minute walk away. It’s still pretty close to their neighborhood, so it’s not that far out of the way. It will take longer for Niall to get here from his house but usually they are staying overnight anyway so it’s not that big of hassle. “Are you thinking of buying it?” He finally looks back at Harry and he’s standing in the center of the room, shoulders hunched over, toes pointed inward and Niall has never figured out why it’s _cute_ that Harry has such awful posture.  

 “Well I was thinking… that the room in the front- that could be your office, and that parlor room in the back we could convert to a music studio. Then this would be our bedroom obviously, but we would have more room for anyone who wanted to visit. And on the east side of the house, over here? Maybe we could put in a putting green?” Harry points out the window that Niall was just looking out of and yeah, that would be perfect… wait- what the fuck?

  _Our bedroom._ _His office._

 Niall is sure his face looks stunned; a little shocked because Harry just bought his house a little over a year and a half ago, and Niall’s had his for a couple years, but okay, sure whenever they are home they basically live together anyway. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it. He has actually, the last couple months he’s thought about it more than once. When he comes home and all he wants to do is go to Harry’s house to at least be surrounded by his things even if he’s not home.

 “Don’t panic.” Harry voice causes him to turn around face him completely. “I know it’s a big step, a huge step, and if you are not ready it’s okay. But I love coming home to you- I love _you_ coming home to _me_ and it doesn’t matter where you are- you _are_ my home.” Harry’s face is so earnest, pleading. “It doesn’t have to be now. But I just saw this house and it screams us, and I wanted to show it to you. You already know that I’m with you ‘til the end. I just saw this place as I drove home the other day, and I called the realtor right away. Oh, god, you’re panicking.” Harry’s stepping towards him pulling Niall away from the window and his visions of putting greens- _putting greens!_ He’s thought of everything.

 Niall finds himself wrapped up in Harry’s arms, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I just... I saw it yesterday and I could just see us here, like for the next 50 or so years. And we could host Christmas because there’s room for everyone, and all I’ve done is freak you out. I’m so so sorry.”  Niall’s arms are slow to respond but he brings them up, fights through the shock and he just wants to laugh. Because of course Harry would find the perfect house for them on the first try.

 “Slow down Haz, don’t be sorry.” Niall finally finds his voice and he can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of him. How is this even happening? It’s not like Harry knew. Harry had no idea that Niall had wanted to go to Harry’s house first, even just to be around his things. Then when he came home and found Harry there- he realized it’s Harry that _is home-_ at least for him. He steps back out of Harry’s hug and Harry’s hands drop from around him to in front of him, wide and placating.

 “I didn’t mean to freak you out…” Harry starts and now he’s looking a bit panicked himself.

 “I’m not…” Niall starts but Harry’s on a roll.

 “It’s just I always want to come home to you…” He can’t help but smile a bit at that because yeah, he gets that.

 “Haz…” He tries to interrupt again, and he’s keeping eye contact with Harry. His eyes wide and green and excited and disappointed, but pleading with Niall to understand.

 “And I want you to come home to me…” Niall can barely get a breath in, “And I know it’s stupid but I just want us to have _our_ home instead of my house and your house.”

 “Haz!”  He raises his voice a bit

 “I understand why you’re saying no…”

 “I’m not saying no.” Niall finally talks loud enough be heard over Harry’s running panic and that finally seems to get Harry to stop speaking.

 “Wait… what?” And those eyes that he’s watching oh so carefully, start to lose the panic, lose the disappointment, and excitement is starting to creep back in.

 “I get it,” Niall tells him, letting his hands come up to echo Harry’s placating gesture from earlier. It seems to help do the trick.

 “You get it?” And now all that panic and desperation is leaving Harry’s face. That’s one of the things that they still work on from time to time, Harry’s always a little unsteady and Niall doesn’t know how to make it easier for him. He tries, especially after their first fight and the way that Harry had reacted to it. He knows that Harry seeing this house, planning to bring him to this house took courage and he loves him all the more for it.

 “Yeah, I get it. I almost went to your place instead of mine last night.” He shares and he knows that Harry will see right through it- he will know what he’s trying to say. And he does, Harry has a smile ticking up the corners of his mouth.

 “Yeah?”

 “Yeah.” Niall can’t help the corresponding smile that starts to curve his lips even though he’s trying to keep a straight face.

 “So what you’re saying is you _might_ consider buying a house with me?” And god, now he’s smirking and that’s just worse because cocky Harry has always been a weakness of his. Something about that look still makes him want to blush. Remembers back to 17 years old when Harry had looked at him after the first couple months of dating and it was the first time he’d had that confident, sexy smirk, turned fully on him and he’d been speechless- Harry knew it then and he knows it know.

 “Yeah,” Niall can feel his smile, it’s so big he can’t contain it- really doesn’t want to.

 “Maybe even this house? We could look at a couple others, ya know just to be sure.” But it’s like Harry already knows  that this is the perfect house, that this is their future home.

 “I think we’re already sure, but sure we can house hunt.” Niall says it with a shrug of his shoulders. It’s not like they didn't live together before, but this is different than a little flat with a uni budget. He doesn’t really see them having to fight much about budgets, rent, and groceries.

 “If you’re sure I’m sure.”  Harry takes the few steps closer and brings his hands up to Niall’s hips.

 “Yeah, I’m sure. Let’s get started on those 50 plus years.” Niall brings his hands up to cup Harry’s neck pulling his lips down to his to kiss him senseless in their future bedroom. They are going to make some amazing memories here- he just knows it.

 “Let’s just plan on forever.” Harry tells him when he pulls away to catch his breath.

 “Yeah, forever sounds good.” And then Harry’s kissing him, taking his breath away, and yeah- a forever like this is going to be pretty damn good.

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> So this officially end the 'Feelings Stay the Same' saga. I would love to hear from you. Please let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> If you would prefer stop over on tumblr and say [Hello!](https://catrinahartsnarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
